Her Intentions
by Mlle Mellise
Summary: When a girl shows up bearing the initials MDS, reminds Jesse of his past AND is after someone's heart, there's bound to be trouble... Especially when time is a luxury not everyone can afford...


Title; Her Intentions.

Rating; T

Gender; Romance/Action/Adventure

Author; Mlle Mellise (Jakunen Kaze)

Summary; Love. Heartbreak. Ghosts. Broken hearts and broken bones. Just what you'd expect when you discover there's a new mediator around who's intentions are quite unclear…

This fan fiction is not written in Suze's point of view until you see ":-- --:". And when you see "--:--" that means it switches back to Author's Point of View.

Disclaimer: Oh em gee, I almost forgot my disclaimer! But you all know this... I do not own anything in this fanfiction except Mellisanne. And maybe that tree. And the napkin can come too. o.o _You're weird, Melley._

A/N; Just some weird random thought… I keep thinking _intestines_ when I see the word _intentions_ so you can see why I burst out laughing when I see the title of my own story… Lmfao.

* * *

**Chapter one ; Menstruation Solves All Problems**

"_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri._"

Mellise sighed. Twirling a strand of her dark brown, maroon stained hair around her left index finger, she glanced around, the café fairly full. New home, new place, new people, how wonderfully dreadful. Boredom filled the juvenile girl. _Well, at least their music is decent…_ Mellise thought wryly.

The slender girl slid out of her seat, brushing crumbs from her earlier blueberry muffin off her dark, worn jeans, glancing down half finished cup of hazelnut coffee sitting on the table. She stood there for a moment, debating whether she should sit and finish it or not, then finally walking away, towards the glass door, her choice was stated obvious. With a flip of her long hair and a push of the doors, Mellise was off. The young sylph was restless and the phoenix in her was as equally agitated. She needed something. Something to do, something to see. Or someone. As she walked, her icy grey eyes scanned the surrounding park, sidewalks and roads. _Where was he?_ Mellise thought, panic rising within her. He was the only person she knew, here. To avoid the familiar sensation of being lost, Mellise sought him out. She didn't want to feel lost anymore. She _couldn't _feel lost anymore. Not again. She needed to find Paul Slater.

:-- --:

"CeeCee!" I cried out, laughing. Adam, who sat beside CeeCee, looked at me as if I was insane. "Don't you dare…!"

CeeCee grinned. "I'll tell him if you don't."

"_I'll_ tell _him_ if you do." I countered, squeezing Jesse's hand gently. I looked up at him, and he smiled at me. That sent my heart racing.

"Pardon me, ladies and Jesse," Adam interrupted, with a look of mock hurt. "But, what the hell are you two lunatics talking about?"

CeeCee burst out laughing, making me burst out laughing. Then, Adam, with a perfectly serious face, asked us; "Alright. Who gave you the booze?"

CeeCee was laughing uncontrollably, and I, trying to calm myself couldn't help but keep giggling.

"Adam, it's a girl thing." I said between giggles.

"Oh," Comprehension dawned on his face. "So, like… why girls go to the bathroom together?"

"No… more like… 'that time of month' kind of girl thing."

" 'That time of month'?" comprehension was quickly replaced with confusion.

"Menstruation, Adam." I giggled. When the confusion remained on his face, I laughed, and gasped out, "Period!"

"Oh." Was all he said. Then, with horror, he shouted out. "Oh. EW!"

I let my head rest against Jesse's shoulder, smiling. Jesse didn't understand what we were talking about, but it was fine.

We were all seated at a picnic table, shaded by a tree, in the corner of a park. I looked up at Jesse. His face was pale, staring straight ahead. He dropped my hand.

"_Nombre de Dios_," he murmured. "_No puede ser_…"

I turned to follow his gaze. It was focused on a girl, standing lone, on the sidewalk, looking around for someone. Her hair was long, dark brown, and stained with maroon. She looked about my age, the same height as me, and her skin was tanned. I couldn't see her eyes from here, but they seemed to be a light color. I wondered what Jesse had just said. _He probably commented on how pretty she is._ I thought, my heart sinking.

"Mellisianna…" he whispered.

As if she had heard her name, she turned and looked directly at us. Well, directly at Jesse. Her eyes, as I could see now, were a pretty shade of grey. Shock and confusion flooded her face. Then, _he_ came, placing an arm around her. She tore her gaze away from us and looked up at him, smiling as they walked away. I followed them with my gaze, the curly locks of brown hair still visible. And you know who I'm talking about.

Yep.

Paul.

Apparently Jesse wasn't the only one to notice the girl. Adam, as I looked over to him, had his mouth hanging open. "That girl," he said after a moment. "Is fricken hot."

Only he didn't say _fricken_, if you know what I mean. CeeCee kicked him under the table. It wasn't official or anything, but you could see how much CeeCee liked him. And, it seemed, that Adam liked her back.

For a while.

I looked back up at Jesse. He was still pale, but he forced a smile, looking down at me. "Jesse," I started slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Susannah," he laughed lightly. It sounded forced. "Do I not look alright?"

I bit down on my lip, slightly worried. He let out a quiet sigh, placing a soft, quick kiss on my lips. He was still getting used to the fact that it was alright to do such things in public without trying to find a more secluded area. Go figure. The guy's from the eighteenth century. I would have thought they at least _kissed_ in public back then.

"Susannah, don't worry," he said gently. "Nothing is wrong, I assure you."

I nodded and tried to look convinced. I looked back at CeeCee and Adam. Clearly, they 'weren't talking to each other' again. I sighed. This meant I would have to play messenger again. One of these days I should just refuse. My thoughts turned to Paul. And that girl. Who was she to him? Not that I'm jealous or anything, but… I'm curious. Yeah, that's the word. Very curious. I thought Paul was after me. _He could of gotten sick of you always shooting him down._ A voice in the back of my head nagged. Was that his new girlfriend? This was going to drive me insane. _Who is that girl?_

--:--

Mellise let her head rest against Paul's shoulder, her fingers laced with his, squeezing his hand gently as they walked. The sharp smell of his cologne was comforting. She smiled to herself. The feeling was long gone, now. She would never feel lost with Paul around. But that boy… who was he? He looked so familiar, yet she was sure she had never seen him before in her life. Did it make sense that her heart skipped a beat, she felt giddy and excited at the sight of this guy when she didn't even know him? And did she really hear him call her by her full name? How could he have known? No one called her that anymore. Ever. _Mellisianna_ was her forgotten name. She was Mellise De Soriano, now. Though she knew, deep down she would forever be _Mellisianna_… The image of the boy would not leave her mind. The dark, curly hair, dark brown eyes gazing into hers… the scar on his eyebrow… Mellise shook her head, causing Paul to look down at her questioningly.

"Something the matter?" he asked breezily.

"No." Mellise replied, looking up at him. "Just trying to clear thoughts from my mind."

"Dirty ones?" Paul questioned, amused. Smirking, he added, "Of me I hope."

Mellise rolled her eyes. "Not dirty, and maybe of you."

"Sure." Paul looked skeptical. "And shaking your head helps?"

"Yes it does." Mellise rested her head on his shoulder again.

"If anything is wrong, Mellise… You know I can fix it." he whispered into her ear.

"Paul." Mellise halted abruptly.

"What?"

They stood there, at the crosswalk, looking at each other. Mellise's pretty features were distorted, twisting into a scowl. Paul sighed, looking down at her, knowing what was going to happen next. He could easily shut her up, but he let her scold him anyway.

"You suicidal idiot," Mellise spat dryly. "You'll end up killing yourself using your stupid powers."

"You will too." Paul countered.

"Will not."

"Will too. You're a shifter, like us."

"No, I'm a mediator."

"Mediators can't travel back in time like we can."

"I'm a sylph." Mellise pointed out in a dry tone. "Air magic. Connected to the mental aspect. Shifters have to use their brain power to travel, which enables me to travel through time."

"You're a shifter." Paul insisted.

"Fine. Whatever. But it still doesn't effect me. I'm still a sylph."

"Perhaps more."

"Meaning what?" Mellise raised an eyebrow at him.

"Meaning that you're a phoenix, honey." Paul smirked. "Even if you do die, you'll be back again anyway."

"Don't tell me you honestly believe what the old bat says." Mellise hissed, glaring up at him.

"You should respect your grandparents." Paul's amusement was clearly visible.

"You're one to talk." Mellise snorted.

A long silence hung over them as they walked. Finally, Mellise spoke again, turning to face him, her hands on her hips. "Alright Paul. First you go and ditch me, Then you reappear and accuse me of having dirty thoughts of you, then you tell me you're going to 'fix' whatever is wrong while you know I hate it that you use your powers because it's suicide and right now, I am very pissed off. So are you going to kiss me or am I going to walk home and ignore you for a week?"

"You won't last that long." Paul smirked.

"One, Paul."

"You'll be all over me by Tuesday."

"Two, Paul."

"Maybe even Monday." Paul laughed.

"Three." Mellise was about to turn around and stalk off, but she didn't have the chance.

Paul wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Mellise responded warmly, her arms wrapping around his neck. The boy's face came to mind again. For a moment, she imagined that it was him and not Paul who was kissing her. She let a sigh pass her lips. Then guilt came. What for? She had done nothing to feel guilty. Except… kissing Paul… She tried to erase the boy's face from her mind, but he stayed, stubbornly placed. Mellise pulled herself away, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"Paul," she breathed.

"Hm." Was Paul's reply as he continued his attack, kissing her neck. She squirmed away. "What's wrong?"

"I… have to get home… now…"

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"I have cramps, Paul." A flash of brilliance.

"So? I'll get you painkillers."

"Are you that dense?" Mellise sighed, irritably. "Paul. Menstruation."

He raised an eyebrow. _My God, he really is that stupid…_ "Oh, for Christ's sake…"

"Are you what I think you're on?"

"By George, I think he's got it." Mellise spat sarcastically.

"You're on drugs."

"…. NO! Paul you idiot! I'm on my period!" Mellise snapped. Paul was grinning.

"Oh?" That's all he had to say? 'Oh'? Then; "Well I guess that explains why you've been so… uh, yeah… lately."

"Whatever. I'm going home. I'll call you." And with that, Mellise turned swiftly away, but headed far from home. She slid her hand in her pocket, grasping the handkerchief. If she wanted to know who he was, she would play. Yes, hide and seek would do nicely.

:-- --:

"Come on, CeeCee, you have to talk to me." Adam pleaded. CeeCee turned away, ignoring him.

"So, Suze, plans tonight?" she asked.

"Well, uh-" I was about to tell her that I had plans with Jesse, but she cut me off.

"Great! We can hang out together tonight." She chirped cheerily. I looked at Jesse and he laughed.

"I don't mind, Susannah."

He might not. But I did. I wanted to spend my Friday night with Jesse. It wasn't fair. _But you should spend some of your time with CeeCee._ The voice that I had been careful not to tell my mom's therapist about sang out. I knew I should. But I didn't want to. At least, not tonight. I spotted the girl again.

"Hey Adam. Why don't you ask her out since CeeCee isn't talking to you anymore?" I asked, gesturing to the girl with maroon stained hair. He grinned.

"I would. But isn't she with Paul?" Adam sighed, his expression forlorn. "Girls like her always go for guys like Slater."

I glanced over at the girl again. She walked past us, something white fluttering behind her landing on the ground. She didn't seem to notice, she kept walking. Adam picked it up. It looked like a cloth… handkerchief. That's what it was. I grabbed the silky handkerchief from him and examined it. The edges were trimmed with lace, and embroidered in the corner were the initials in a pale pink.

MDS.

I turned pale. At least, I think I did. MDS… Maria De Silva? It couldn't be. Then again… she could have been reincarnated… couldn't she? No. That girl couldn't be Maria. She was surely born _after_ I had exorcised Maria and Felix. So who was she? This wasn't just a coincidence, she wanted us to pick up her handkerchief.

"Susannah, what's wrong? You're pale." Jesse wrapped an arm around me. It didn't feel the same. His touch that once sent shivers down my spine, the giddiness that bubbled up inside me wasn't there. His touch felt… hollow. Empty, for some reason. I looked up at him.

"MDS…" I whispered. He turned even more pale than earlier. I turned to face CeeCee and Adam. "We have to go, you guys work something out."

And with that, Jesse and I both got up and raced towards the car.

"David!" I yelled, walking into the house with Jesse following. "David get down here, I need you to help me with something."

The redhead poked out from atop the stairs, rushing down to meet us with Max following. "What's up, Suze?"

I handed him the handkerchief. "MDS."

He looked up at us. "So you think this belongs to Maria?"

We nodded. David, was the only one who knew who Jesse really was. "And you need me to find out if it belonged to her?"

"Yeah. Pretty much…"

David raced back up the stairs, grabbing the old book, and rushing down the stairs yet again, sitting down on the steps, flipping through the book. Jesse, who took possession of the handkerchief kept staring at it, with a nostalgic expression.

"I do not think this belonged to Maria." Jesse said quietly. We looked at him.

"Who, then?" David asked. Jesse chose not to reply, but began scratching behind Max's ears distractedly.

"Here. Mellisianne De Santiago." David lifted the tissue that covered the glossy black and white page. I glanced over the page. There wasn't much information, on her herself, just a bunch of stuff that she owned, her family owned, and whatnot. Jesse hadn't looked up from where his gaze was fixed on the floor.

"Hey, what about her?" I asked, turning the page and lifting the tissue. "Mellisianna De Soriano."

Jesse quickly glanced up at the mention of her name. Glancing down at the picture, the girl looked _exactly_ like the girl we had seen earlier. Well, as close as black and white images could compare to living, breathing, color and flesh.

"Oh, her? She's the same person as Mellisianne." David said in a casual tone. When I cast him a puzzled expression, he explained; "Mellisianna's mother changed her name to Mellisianne De Santiago when she was nine, then, after her mother died, her father changed it back to Mellisianna De Soriano. Strange story, though. Mellisianna was to have died at the age of nineteen, while it says Mellisianne lived to a ripe old age of seventy with a daughter named Mellisianna, changing her daughter's last name to De Soriano."

Jesse was gripping the handkerchief tightly as he stood. "I must find her."

"I'll come with you-"

"No, Susannah. You stay. I have a feeling this involves Slater and I do not want him near you."

I looked up at Jesse, dumbfounded. His tone was different. Somehow, it made me feel uneasy. Which was pretty damned hard to do, with a voice as silky as his that made me want to melt every time he spoke.

"But Jesse-"

"No buts, Susannah." Jesse said firmly. He looked over at David. "David, I may need your help."

"Oh sure, take the twelve year old, but not your girlfriend." I said dryly. Jesse smiled at me, but again, it didn't send my heart dancing. It was a mirthless smile.

"Do not get so jealous, Susannah."

"I'm not jealous!" I answered automatically.

Okay maybe I am.

A little.

But just a little.

Questions kept popping up in my mind. Some of them made no sense at all. Actually, all of them made no sense. Basically, these questions were random words strung together with a question mark at the end. As I watched Jesse, my thoughts began to clear. It took me this long to realize how little I knew of Jesse's past. I consulted the book again. This Mellisianna would have only been a year younger than Jesse. And she was born here, she lived in this house… Now the questions popping up in my mind were not just random words strung together with a question mark at the end. What kind of relationship did Mellisianna and Jesse have?

* * *

Yush! Oh yes, my longest first chapter ever! Three thousand words on the dot! (: It makes me happy. I'm working on the other chapter, but I have no idea how long it'll take me, x.X this one took me quite a while… I curse you procrastination! Oh, yes, and by the time you're done reading this, you've read three thousand one hundred and seventy-four words.  



End file.
